RISING TIDE
by keller12917
Summary: A family friendly function held by SFPD's finest could turn deadly for Steve when he attempts to rescue a small group of children who find themselves in a precarious situation after wandering off on their own. Inspired by a writer's challenge.


**A/N** **Thank you to Meixel for beta reading my work for me. It is deeply appreciated. **

**Thank you to Tanith2011 for title and summary suggestions.**

_Disclaimer: I make no profit off of anything related to "Streets of San Francisco" or the characters. I am not the creator of the series. _

**RISING TIDE **

**written from Jeannie's pov **

The day was clear and beautiful with no sign of a storm in sight. There was to be a big barbecue held for police officers and their families. Many were also going to contribute homemade ice cream. We had set out for the location early to try to help set up and get things going. Since there were going to be children there, Mike was worried about keeping them in a safe area. Guess he was remembering years before when some children had wondered away from the group and got lost in the caverns. All were saved except one who was later found dead.

There were some games going on for those who were not busy cooking, setting up or making the ice cream. All seemed to be having a good time; even Mike had relaxed more than he was when we were on our way here. The festivities had been going on for about three hours when a mother was seen hurrying around. We found out her two children along with three others were missing and had last been seen heading toward Real Secret Cave.

I saw Steve speaking to Mike so I went over to find out what was going on. They seemed to be having a heated discussion with Mike grabbing hold of Steve's arm. I heard Mike tell Steve, 'It's too dangerous; you can't do this!' Steve finally pulled from Mike's grasp and took off at a fast pace toward Real Secret Cave. I hurried after him - calling for him to not go - as I realized what he was thinking, He turned and yelled for me to stay with Mike. He would be back.

Steve told us later what transpired once he was inside and had heard the children calling for help. They were in an area where the water was rising. High tides had been known to consume and cut off the beach and cave, which is what concerned Steve when he heard of the children missing. And with the time that we were visiting that area, he knew immediate action was needed despite the dangers it could entail for him.

He shouted to them and told them to keep calling out so he could find them. He was coming their way, all the while they were getting a rescue group organized to go in. Just as Steve reached them, the water rose higher. He had to calm them from reaching an all-out panic. He had each grab hold of him somehow - whether hanging onto his arms or belt. He even had two on his back. They moved slowly hoping they could make it out before higher tides hit.

As he was working to get them all out, an earthquake hit. Steve heard a sudden rumble sound and lost his footing just as they were moving through a precarious area. He and the kids hanging onto him went down under the water!

With the weight of the children hanging onto him, he struggled to get above the surface. Fortunately, in the murky darkness, he felt rocky ledge. He pulled the children up to the ledge and told them to grab hold of the rock, letting go of him a little at a time. Once they were up on the ledge he pulled himself up, keeping all of them gathered as close to him as glue. They finally made their way out just as the rescue group was getting to the mouth of the cave.

The children were wrapped up in blankets and got many hugs from their families as well as scoldings for wandering off. Steve got hugs from the children and parents – and especially from Mike and me - despite his protests of being too wet. The children all told the story of the rescue while Steve tried to downplay it while in front of others.

One thing to Mike's credit: he waited until they were away from the public to let Steve know what he thought of the chance he took. Yes, he is proud of Steve for what he did just as much as I am but still, we were both terrified he might not make it out of there alive with the tides coming in. Yet all the time he was giving Steve grief, he could not stop giving him hugs as well. I waited until later to take my turn after my father got it all out of his system and Steve had a chance to recover from his 'talk' with Lieutenant Mike Stone.

All right - so I decided to be nice for once.


End file.
